Harapan Musim Dingin
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Legenda kelopak ajaib bunga putih di musim dingin. Len dengan harapan sederhananya, menerjang badai dan bertemu Gadis Masa Depan. Tepat pada tengah malam saat badai, harapan musim dingin Len berubah. #SecretSanta2k16


Harapan Musim Dingin

(c)

Arischa

.

.

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

.

.

.

Legenda kelopak ajaib bunga putih di musim dingin. Len dengan harapan sederhananya, menerjang badai dan bertemu Gadis Masa Depan. Tepat pada tengah malam saat badai, harapan musim dingin Len berubah. #SecretSanta2k16

.

.

Lubang salju ada di mana-mana, selamat menikmati kado natal dari Santa Arischa, Kaje!

* * *

Lembaran kertas dari buku kusam Len pandangi tanpa minat. Bayangannya dipenuhi oleh banyak cerita. _Hngg_ , jika saja siang ini Len bermain ke luar istana, mungkin saja, 'kan Len bertemu gadis cantik atau monster besar. Ya, siapa tahu.

"Ayolah Len. Urusi tanaman obat di belakang daripada mengurusi buku. Raja meminta ramuan obat untuk ia coba." Len melirik malas saudari kembarnya. Yang Len kerjakan hanya bermalas ria, rupa-rupanya.

"Ya. Nanti."

"Oh ya ampun." Rin berdecak, bersidekap menatap Len tajam. "Lihat remaja lelaki yang bercita-cita menemukan bunga entah apalah itu yang tidak jelas eksistensinya. Bermalasan namun ingin berpetualang? Bertolak belakang sekali!" Rin namanya, adik Len yang entah dapat dari mana mempunyai sifat kurang ajar bernama suka menghina kakaknya.

"Diam Rin. Kau saja yang buta petualangan. Semua orang juga tahu sepasang pengembara ini dengan perjalanan luar biasa mereka menghadapi rintangan, dan menemukan bunga putih ajaib!" Meniup poni laksana tak sudi mendengar tutur Len, Rin berbalik cepat dengan sekeranjang tanaman kering. Karena mereka adalah botanist di Kerajaan Utara. Mereka punya pekerjaan yang menyibukkan.

"Ya, Len. Teruslah berkhayal. Bunga putih apalah itu yang ajaib. Ha ha ha, nyaris aku tertawa. Sekarang bangun dan pergi ke belakang." Rin berlalu, Len melempar biji kacang dengan segala kejengkelannya menuju Rin, sayang sekali Rin itu adiknya. Kalau bukan pasti lemparannya tidak meleset.

Len bergumam gumam tak jelas. Sibuk memilah tanaman yang ia cabut, menghirup aromanya guna memastikan kualitas dan segala sangkut pautnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi akan cerita mengenai sepasang pengembara hebat, yang menceritakan kisah bunga putih yang muncul saat badai di pertengahan musim dingin. Setiap kelopak dari bunga itu akan mengabulkan permohonanmu. Hei! Maksudnya, tidakkah itu keren? Di tengah badai, bung! Dan Len suka menantang maut, ingin menguji ketahan bantingan tubuhnya. Siapa tahu nyawanya dapat berlipat ganda, 'kan?

Tapi sayang sekali, Rin adiknya memakan realita setiap hari. Cerita mulut ke mulut seperti itu bagai gaungan ruang lembab semata. Uh, yeah. Dan Len benci diremehkan. Maka Len akan pergi menerjang badai demi permohonan berupa;

 _Berikan aku Rin yang penuut tanpa sikap kurang ajar terhadap kakak._

Sekian. Itu adalah permohonan Len yang sangat sederhana. Iya, tidak?

 _Berdoalah agar kelopak tersebut tak gugur diterjang badai. Karena jika yang tersisa adalah kelopak terakhir, hal menyedihkan akan terjadi._

Sebuah ingatan menghampiri Len.

"Iyakah? Maksudnya apa, sih?"

.

.

.

Len sudah siap di dapur, mengacak isinya guna sesuatu bernama bekal. Siap akan kantung minum, obat-obatan dan tumbuhan herbal. Siap akan sebuah petualangan mendebarkan.

"Len? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rin masuk dengan seribu tanya. Bungkam dengan gulungan peta yang entah merujuk daerah mana.

"Mencari bunga ajaib itu, demi menghilangkan sifat kurang ajarmu."

"Hah? Apa?!" Mungkin Rin masih setengah tidur, hingga ia melantur. Ketika Len berkemas dan membawa seluruh perlengkapannya, berbalik dengan wajah menjengkelkan, menutup pintu dapur keras dan menguncinya.

"Hei! Len, buka pintunya!"

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Tahan Rin, kunci lain ada di dalam dapur. Selamat mencari, adikku."

"AAAAA! LEN SIALAN KEMBALI DASAR BODOH!"

 _BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!_

.

.

.

"Hei, kau siapa sebenarnya?" Len meniup poni jengkel. Melirik bosan gadis yang berjalan beriringan dengan kuda yang ia tunggangi. Juntaian rambut sewarna _zambrud_ nya menari-nari ditiup angi musim dingin.

"Aku? aku adalah masa depan!"

"Ya ya ya. Masa depan atau apalah itu, aku tidak peduli. Jadi bisa kau pergi?" Ingin saja Len pacu kudanya lebih cepat. Namun ia lelah, setiap ia melakukannya, gadis masa depan ini akan muncul di sebelahnya. Sialan, sekali. Len mengumpat setiap hari.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menerjang badai."

"Kalau begitu mati saja?" Sejujurnya, Len lebih kurang ajar dari Rin. Tapi, yah. Maksudnya, alasan macam apa itu?

 _Len, seharusnya kau berkaca._

Menerjag badai? Mau cari mati? Kenapa tidka bunuh diri? Bukankan mudahnya begitu? Len berpikir dalam benak.

"Aku tidak bisa mati, hahaha. Kecuali bagian diriku yang terakhir ikut gugur." Sampai sekarang, Len tak tahu wajah dibalik balutan syal dna kerudung itu. Syal yang dililit tinggi mencapais etengah wajah, juga kerudung jubah. Tapi ada juntaian rambut yang nampak.

"Aku tak paham dan tak perlu paham karena untuk apa aku paham? Jadi jika kau ingin mati lebih baik sendiri di tempat sepi, orang mengira aku yang membunuhmu."

"Yaampun, di sini tidak ada penduduk. Ini hutan bersalju." Oh, Len hampir lupa. Hampir saja. sudja sejak kapan gadis masa depan ini mengikuti Len? Mungkin tepat saat Len memasuki kawasan hutan bersalju ini. Lagipula ini pertengahan musim dingin, harusnya orang-orang waras tak berkeliaran di hutan.

Yang artinya Len adalah orang tak waras. Juga si gadis masa depan.

Dua minggu lamanya. Kini Len menatap hampa pada hamparan salju. Bersandar pada pohon cemara. Yang dia lakukan adalah mencari badai.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Ya."

"Butuh kehangatan?"

"Benar."

"Mau kupinjamkan kain tebal?"

"Tentu."

"…"

Tunggu. Len bersandar sendirian, 'kan? Hanya ada kudanya, 'kan? Lalu tadi siapa? Maksudnya, si gadis masa depan kan sudah ia tinggal jauh dengan kudanya? Ketika si gadis masa depan berkata ia butuh air, dan Len dengan jahatnya melempat kantung minum jauh ke udara. Oh si gadis melompat fokus dan Len memacu kuda. Jauh sampai sekarang si gadis tak kunjung muncul. Bagus, bukan?

 _Len memang kurang ajar._

"Ini."

"Terimakasih." TUNGGU! Kenapa pula Len menjawab santai? Malah menyelimuti diri dengan kain hangat pemberian entah siapa. Menengokpun tidak.

 _Srak._

"Ini sudah di pertengahan musim dingin, ya?" Suara _feminism_ merengsak masuk pada gendang telinga Len. Len dapat rasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ada siluet. Tapi Len tak menoleh, tepatnya tak bisa. Entah karena apa.

"Aah. Aku takut sekali, kalau sebagian dari diriku akan gugur diterpa badai. Lalu diriku yang terakhir dibawa orang, lalu aku mati."

Serasa familiar. Ucapan begitu Len pernah dengar.

"Hah?" Len menengok paksa, entah bagaimana bisa. Dapati wajah manis nan polos seorang gadis dengan surai sewarna _zambrud_ yag diikat dua. Pakaian tebal dengan hiasan daun. Aneh.

"Halo. Selamat musim dingin." Gadis itu ternyum, hingga menyipit karena senyumnya. Len, pada malam hari di pertengahan musim dingin, jauh di tengah hamparan salju di dalam hutan antah berantah disinari bulan purnama, jatuh cinta pada entah siapa.

"Si-siapa kau?!" Len melompat kaget. Walau sempat terpesona, ia ingat harus kaget di saat seperti ini.

"Aku? Miku. Salam kenal." Gadis bernama Miku itu berdiri, menawarkan buah beri yang ia dapat entah dari mana. Kebetulan saja Len lapar. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku yang memberikanmu jubah itu err..siapa namamu? Dan oh, ya! Aku datang kemari. Menungu tengah malam saat badai." Ya terserah gadis itu, Len tak paham. Yang penting Len suka Miku.

Tunggu. Rasanya Len kenal suara ini. Rasanya Len tahu jubah ini. Rasanya Len pernah melihat warna rambut itu. "Oh, omong-omong berinya enak." Len bergumam. "Aku Len. Eh? Apa? Badai?!" Len terjungkal ke belakang.

"Baiklah Len. Sampai jumpa lagi. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Sebaiknya kau berlindung bukan? Akan ada badai." Dalam sekali kedipan, gadis itu lenyap. Dalam sekali kedipan, Len menghabiskan buah berinya.

Berlari menuju suara gemuruh di depan sana. Tak yakin jika membiarkan sang gadis pencuri hati pergi menerjang badai entah untuk apa. Dan pikiran laknat memenuhi otaknya, mungkin saja penerus sepasang pengembara itu adalah dirinya dan Miku, 'kan?

 _ZRASHHH_

Salju mulai turun dengan lebat. Agin bertiup kencang menerjangya. "Maafkan aku, Kaito. Kau kuda yang baik." Len memanjatkan doa untuk kuda yang ia tinggal jauh di belakang.

"Dan Masa Depan, maaf sudah kurang ajar padamu."

Badai salju menerjang tepat di tengah tanah bersalju yang luas. Dan Len melihatnya, sekuntum bunga berwarn putih. Terayun-ayun diterpa badai. Satu persatu kelopaknya gugur, terbang melintasinya bergitu saja.

" _Tidak bisa, aku harus menerjang badai."_

" _Aku tidak bisa mati, hahaha. Kecuali bagian diriku yang terakhir ikut gugur."_

" _Aah. Aku takut sekali, kalau sebagian dari diriku akan gugur diterpa badai. Lalu diriku yang terakhir dibawa orang, lalu aku mati."_

" _Aku? namaku Miku."_

" _Aku menuggu badai."_

Kata demi kata terngiang di benak Len. Kalimat si gadis masa depan dan Miku menari-nari di benaknya. Dan Len nyaris terjungkal. Merasa ada yang janggal, benar. Itu semua berkaitan. Antara Si Gadis Masa Depan, Miku, badai, dan bunga ajaib itu.

"Nama bunganya adalah…Mirai. Mirai adalah Masa Depan, Miku, Mirai, Masa Depan, Miku. MIKU ADALAH MIRAI! SI GADIS MASA DEPAN!" Len berlari sekuat tenaga, menerjang badai kalahkan salju. Tak peduli sekuat apa ia terhempas, ia hanya ingin ke sana, menuju sekuntum bunga putih dengan kelopak terakhir yang tersisa.

Len tak mau akhir buruk terjadi. Entah apa, jika kelopak terakhir gugur. Tidak mau. Len harus minta maaf pada Si Gadis Masa Depan—Len tak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Miku. Setidaknya ia harus memperbaiki sikap pada gadis mas—maksudnya Miku.

 _Srak._

"…" Tepat ketika tangan Len meraih bunga itu, kelopak terakhir terbang dan jatuh ke pangkuannya. Ini buruk. Tidak. Len tidak mau ini.

Len..Len masih bisa memohon bukan?

"Aku…aku percaya pada kelopak bunga ini. Aku..aku tidak jadi memohon agar Rin tidak kurang ajar lagi padaku. Tapi kembalikan Si Gadis Masa Depan, Miku, buat dia hidup, jadi manusia sepertiku. KALAU DIA MATI AKU TIDAK BISA MEMINTA MAAF ATAS KEKURANGAJARANKU PADANYA! Dan, dan, yah, kalau, KALAU DIA MATI AKU TIDAK BISA JATUH CINTA SEUTUHNYA PADANYA!" Sebenarnya Len gila atau apa, berusaha tak terbang dibawa badai, berteriak memohon pada sesuatu yang sudah hilang. Penyesala memang selalu datang di akhir, ya?

 _Karena kalau tidak di akhir bukan penyesalan namanya._

 _Siinggg._

Badai usai, sepi melanda, sunyi menyingsing. Hening.

"Halo, Len. Selamat musim dingin. Permintaanmu terkabulkan." Dan sesosok gadis cantik berdiri di hadapannya. Mengulurkan tangan hangat. Len melihat masa depan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Selamat Natal!

Santa Arischa datang dengan Kado Natal untuk Harukaze-Spring!

Feb maafkan santa ini tidak bisa memberikan 11k kado :")))))

Aku kaget koh kalau Feb juga yang jadi Santaku. KITA JODOH! #GA

Jadi, semoga suka, ya! Dah~

RnR?

Arischa.


End file.
